Un pas vers la fraternité
by Gokash
Summary: Fili n'a pas toujours été un grand frère sympa, après tout, Kili est bruyant, agaçant et de trop. Mais finalement, le blond ne semble pas être si insensible que ça aux larmes de son petit frère... OS gentil pour l'instant, mais si je vois que ça plaît, je continue sur un durincest (avec changement de rating). PS: méfiez vous des tables basses.


**Oui je sais**: C'est encore moi et oui, c'est encore un Kili/Fili, j'espère que vous, vous n'en avez pas marre parce que moi non.

J'avais un petit peu de temps ce matin, trop peu pour que je puisse peaufiner mes autres fics en court, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse poster cette scène qui traîne sur mon ordi depuis... heu... longtemps.

J'ai écrit une suite (deux chapitres pour l'instant, plus ou moins élaborés) que je posterai si je vois que ça vaut la peine que prenne le temps de les approfondir. C'est vous, chers lecteurs, qui me le ferez savoir.

PS: Pour l'instant, c'est du "family" (ceux qui veulent voir de la romance, vous pouvez, je n'avais que ça en tête en écrivant), mais si je continu, ça deviendra du Durincest dès le deuxième chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Grandir, ça fait mal**

* * *

Kili n'avait pas vu la table basse. En fait, il ne la regardait jamais parce qu'il était suffisamment petit pour passer en dessous. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait six ans, mais il était déjà grand pour son âge et il semblait avoir encore grandit pendant la nuit.

Le petit brun avait entendu la porte claquer et, pensant que c'était sa mère, espérant que ce soit elle, il avait dévalé les escaliers et s'était rué vers l'entrée, en passant par le salon. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé, cette table basse, parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il passait en dessous sans la voir.

* * *

Agacé d'être accueilli par les hurlements de son crétin de frère, le jeune Fili grommela. Il n'allait même pas pouvoir faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu les  
cris : si sa mère apprenait qu'il avait laissé le plus jeune se noyer dans sa morve, il ne passerait pas la nuit. Il prit tout de même le temps de faire un détour par la cuisine pour piquer une pomme puis il se rendit dans le salon. Il soupira lourdement en voyant Kili recroquevillé au sol, le front caché dans ses mains.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?  
- J'sais pââââ.

Le petit brun se recroquevilla plus encore, il avait espéré que ce soit sa mère, pas son frère, elle au moins, elle était douce et gentille, lui, il donnait l'impression d'être tout le temps en colère contre lui. Il chercha à juguler ses sanglots parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Fili le traite encore de bébé. Mais il sentit quelque chose humide couler entre ses doigts et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il saignait.

Les hurlements du jeune nain reprirent de plus belle alors que l'adolescent blond croquait négligemment dans sa pomme, sans se soucier du plus petit. Toutefois, lorsque Fili aperçut le front ensanglanté, il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Il chercha d'abord à ignorer ce sentiment d'urgence qui l'assaillit soudainement, croqua nerveusement une nouvelle bouchée de pomme et décida de s'en aller. Kili n'était pas en danger de mort, personne n'aurait rien à lui reprocher et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il passa donc à côté de Kili prostré au sol, l'ignorant royalement malgré les grands yeux paniqués qui ne le lâchaient pas et qui le suppliaient tacitement de ne pas l'abandonner. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison, si Fili partait, Kili serait seul avec sa douleur. La détermination du blond se brisa lorsqu'un léger sanglot résigné que le brun n'avait pas réussit à contenir se fit entendre. Dans un souffle ennuyé, il fit demi-tour. Certes, il trouvait Kili agaçant, envahissant, bruyant et de trop, mais voir que son petit frère était blessé ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il laissa donc sa pomme entamée sur la table meurtrière, posa un genoux à terre et une main sous le menton de Kili, lui soulevant un peu la tête, pour étudier la blessure.

De surprise, le brun se tu et avala sa salive. C'était incompréhensible, normalement, Fili n'était jamais gentil avec lui. Il n'était pas méchant non plus, mais il n'avait jamais fait un geste qui puisse montrer qu'il ressentait de l'affection pour son petit frère.  
Les pleurs avaient donc cessés puisque Kili était bien trop occupé à se demander à quoi il devait s'attendre pour penser à la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentait au front. D'un côté, le brun était ravi de voir que le beau, le grand, le fort Fili, celui à qui il voulait tant ressembler, faisait enfin mine de reconnaître son existence, de l'autre côté, il avait sacrément peur que son grand frère n'en rajoute une couche et qu'il ne lui donne une bonne raison de pleurer.

- Tu as mal ?  
- Un peu.

Fili soupira, il n'y avait rien de grave, le plus jeune allait seulement se balader avec une vilaine bosse pendant quelques jours. Voyant des larmes de douleur pointer de nouveau des les yeux de Kili, le blond chercha à se remémorer de quelle manière sa mère avait agi lorsque lui même avait passé cette étape douloureuse, celle ou l'on se rend compte que, non, on ne peux plus passer partout. Il rougit un peu, d'embarra, lorsqu'il se rappela comment Dis faisait taire les pleurs.

Il se doutait que les baisers magiques n'avaient aucune efficacité s'ils n'étaient pas portés par des lèvres aimantes, mais il ne voulait plus voir Kili pleurer. Alors, il fit glisser sa main qui tenait le menton sur la nuque de son frère tout en approchant sa bouche, il fit attention de poser ses lèvres le plus légèrement possible sur la blessure, ne se souciant pas du gout du sang, ricanant intérieurement de sentir le tressaillement violent du plus petit.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi : Kili, a genoux, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration bloquée malgré ses lèvres entrouverte dans un « o » ébahit et Fili, un genoux à terre, les yeux clos, la bouche scellée au front de son frère et les joues légèrement roses. Il ne lâcha pas la nuque de Kili, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la maintenir tellement le plus petit était figé.

Puis le charme du moment vola en éclat lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua une nouvelle fois.

Quand Dis pénétra dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir son plus jeune fils immobile, portant un air choqué sur le visage, quelques traces de larmes sur ses joues d'enfant et une bosse énorme sur le front. Même si elle s'inquiéta un peu, elle préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre ce que Kili faisait à genoux face à la table basse sur laquelle trônait négligemment une pomme à moitié mangée.

Elle se demanda simplement comment Fili avait bien pu réussir l'impossible: calmer Kili.


End file.
